White Lily
by Viselle
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, setiap waktu, setiap detik kehidupanku. Namun satu khilafmu membuatku tak lagi bisa bersamamu, tak peduli seberapa besar cintaku kepadamu./ For "DAY... of... 7 days Affair Week"


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

For "DAY... of... 7 days Affair Week"

**White Lily**

By

**Ann**

Warning : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita…), Typo (Sudah diusahakan nggak ada tapi tetap aja ada yang keselip…), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri…)

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa klik '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

…

_Aku mencintaimu, setiap waktu, setiap detik kehidupanku. Namun satu khilafmu membuatku tak lagi bisa bersamamu, tak peduli seberapa besar cintaku kepadamu._

…

Cagalli memisahkan diri dari tamu-tamu undangan yang tengah membicarakan tren pakaian tahun ini. Ia menepi hingga berada di sudut ruangan. Di sudut yang berbeda ia melihat kedua orang tuanya, Ullen dan Via Hibiki, tengah bermain dengan cucu ketiga mereka. Bayi mungil berambut coklat yang merupakan alasan utama diadakan acara keluarga ini. Bayi perempuan yang baru lahir ke dunia satu minggu yang lalu. Hikari Hibiki, putri pertama sekaligus anak kedua kakak kembarnya, Kira Hibiki dan sahabatnya, Lacus Clyne atau sekarang bernama Lacus Hibiki. Lalu pandangannya mengedar lagi ke sekeliling guna mencari orang tua si bayi, yang ternyata tengah asyik berbincang dengan pengantin baru Dierka dan Miriallia. Kira yang kebetulan melihatnya langsung melambai padanya, memberi isyarat agar ia bergabung. Namun Cagalli menggeleng pelan dan mengangkat ponselnya. Tanpa kata mengatakan jika ia ingin menelepon dahulu. Kira mengangguk pelan lalu kembali terlibat percakapan dengan isteri dan kedua sahabatnya.

Cagalli baru akan menghubungi sebuah nomor di ponselnya saat ia merasakan seseorang menarik-narik celananya. Ia menunduk dan senyumnya terkembang saat melihat siapa pengganggunya. "Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya sembari berjongkok hingga kepalanya sama tinggi dengan anak berusia lima tahun berambut biru malam yang mewarisi mata _hazel-_nya.

"Papa?"

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut malaikat kecil di depannya membuat senyum Cagalli luntur. Namun dengan segera ia mengganti senyum itu dengan senyum yang baru. "Papa belum datang, sayang," jawabnya sambil mengelus sayang rambut putranya, Alex.

"Kapan papa datang?" tanya Alex sambil menari-narik blus ibunya.

"Sebenarnya tadi mama ingin menelepon papa, bertanya kapan papa akan datang," jawab Cagalli sambil mengacungkan ponselnya.

Wajah Alex berubah cerah. "Telpon papa," ujarnya bersemangat. Cagalli tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu ia menghubungin nomor yang sejak tadi sudah tertera di layar ponselnya. Terdengar nada sambung beberapa kali lalu terhubung dengan _voice mail._ Cagalli mematikan sambungan lalu mencoba menghubungi nomor yang sama sekali lagi dan lagi-lagi terhubung ke _voice mail. _Ia mencoba lagi dan mendapatkan hasil yang sama.

"Maaf, Alex. Sepertinya papa sedang sibuk."

Kalimat Cagalli langsung membuat wajah Alex mendung. Putranya itu tidak memberengut atau terlihat marah tapi ia terlihat sedih. Mau tak mau Cagalli ikut sedih melihat putranya. "Maafkan mama, Alex," ujarnya. Alex tak menjawab, ia hanya menyurukkan tubuhnya ke arah Cagalli, minta dipeluk. Cagalli langsung mengabulkan permintaan putranya itu, memeluknya lalu menggendongnya dan melangkah menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

"Athrun mana?" tanya Via. Wanita itu menggeser posisi duduknya di sofa agar Cagalli bisa duduk bersamanya.

"Tidak tahu, dia tidak mengangkat teleponku," jawab Cagalli sambil memosisikan dirinya di ujung sofa. Alex masih lengket dalam gendongannya.

"Mungkin dia sibuk," kata Via berusaha menenangkan putrinya, jemarinya mengelus rambut Alex.

"Sesibuk apapun, harusnya dia menyempatkan diri datang ke acara keluarga," ujar Ullen. Ayah Cagalli itu terdengar kesal. "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia tidak datang ke acara keluarga."

Cagalli menghela napas. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya benar. Suaminya memang sudah berkali-kali tidak hadir dalam acara keluarga, baik itu acara makan malam sebulan sekali yang dilakukan keluarga kecil Hibiki maupun acara yang melibatkan keluarga besar seperti hari ini. "Maaf, ayah," ucap Cagalli.

"Bukan kau yang harus minta maaf tapi suamimu itu," sahut Ullen. Cagalli tak menjawab lagi. Ia hanya diam sambil memeluk Alex yang sepertinya juga saat itu ingin dimanjakan. Anak itu duduk diam dipangkuan Cagalli sambil memeluk leher ibunya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, kan?" Via bertanya. Cagalli mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau yakin, Cagalli?" Kali ini Ullen yang bertanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi dalam rumah tanggaku, ayah," jawab Cagalli. "Athrun hanya sibuk akhir-akhir ini makanya ia jarang punya waktu untuk aku dan Alex. Tapi ia tidak melupakan kami, ia melakukan semua itu untuk kami." Meski hati Cagalli meragukan apa yang ia katakan namun ia tetap mengatakannya. Ia merasa harus membela suaminya di depan kedua orang tuanya, terutama ayahnya.

Dahulu Ullen tak terlalu setuju saat Cagalli memutuskan menikah dengan Athrun. Ayah Cagalli itu meragukan Athrun, ia ragu putra Patrick Zala itu bisa membahagiakan putrinya. Tapi ia tetap memberi restu karena saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Cagalli memohon padanya. Anak bungsunya itu menangis dan memohon agar ia menerima Athrun. Akhirnya ia mengiyakan, menyetujui Athrun mempersunting putrinya.

"Yang dibutuhkan sebuah keluarga bukan hanya materi, tapi juga cinta dan kasih sayang, Cagalli. Apa gunanya siang malam bekerja, jika mengabaikan keluarga di rumah," kata Ullen.

"Athrun tidak mengabaikanku dan Alex," sanggah Cagalli.

"Benarkah? Lalu kapan terakhir kali kalian makan malam bersama? Kapan terakhir kali suamimu itu menemani Alex bermain atau mengajak kalian jalan-jalan?"

Cagalli menggigit bibir. Tak ada kata yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Kalau pun ada, jawaban itu hanya akan membuatnya tersudut. Membuka kenyataan yang berusaha ia tutupi dari orang tuanya, kenyataan bahwa rumah tangganya memang sedang bermasalah.

Enam tahun membina rumah tangga bersama, Cagalli dan Athrun tak pernah mendapat masalah yang berarti. Memang ada perselisihan-perselisihan kecil diantara mereka, namun mereka dapat menyelesaikannya. Kehidupan mereka bahagia apalagi setelah Alex lahir. Malaikat kecil itu membuat keluarga kecil itu semakin berbahagia. Keadaan mulai berubah sejak beberapa bulan lalu, sejak perusahaan yang dijalankan Athrun merugi. Omset penjualan Zala Industry menurun drastis, banyak produk yang dikembalikan ke pabrik oleh para supplier karena tidak laku. Hal itu membuat Athrun harus bekerja lebih keras untuk dapat mengembalikan stabilitas perusahaan. Athrun mencurahkan lebih banyak waktu, tenaga dan pikirannya untuk perusahaan. Pria itu sering pulang malam bahkan kadang bermalam di kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Cagalli sering mengajukan diri untuk membantu namun Athrun menolaknya, "Aku bisa menyelesaikannya," itu yang selalu Athrun katakan. Ia menyuruh Cagalli tak ambil pusing untuk urusan perusahaan dan berkonsentrasi untuk menjaga Alex saja. Cagalli menurut, ia tak mau menambah masalah Athrun dengan memaksa suaminya.

Cagalli tahu apa yang Athrun lakukan untuk dirinya dan Alex, tapi ia merasa terabaikan. Kadang ia melihat ibunya dan Lacus melihatnya dengan pandangan kasihan, bahkan kakak kembarnya, Kira sering tiba-tiba memeluknya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ayahnya juga, meski tak memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya dengan jelas, namun Ullen memiliki caranya sendiri. Seperti yang dilakukan pria itu sekarang. Ia memang terdengar seperti sedang memarahi putrinya, namun itulah bentuk kasih sayang Ullen terhadap putrinya.

Via menepuk pelan lutut Ullen, sebuah teguran agar suaminya berhenti. "Kau harus bicara dengan Athrun, Cagalli. Bicarakan hal ini, jangan biarkan berlarut-larut. Pertahankan yang kau punya selagi masih ada di genggamanmu," ujarnya.

Cagalli memaksakan bibirnya mengulas senyum sembari bertekad akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan suaminya.

…

Jam sudah berdentang dua belas kali, penanda jika hari sudah berganti. Namun Cagalli masih terjaga, tepatnya memaksa dirinya terjaga agar saat suaminya datang nanti ia bisa menyambutnya. Cagalli memindah-mindahkan channel televisi di depannya dengan remote tanpa tujuan jelas, ia hanya ingin memiliki kegiatan selagi menunggu kepulangan Athrun. Namun setelah menunggu sampai jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, Cagalli terlelap di sofa panjang, terbawa ke alam mimpi. Ia bahkan tak sadar seseorang menbopongnya dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Maaf…"

Bisikan itu lirih terdengar di telinga Cagalli, membuat kelopak matanya membuka.

"Tidurlah lagi." Kata-kata itu membius, membuat Cagalli kembali meutup matanya.

Keesokan harinya Cagalli terbangun agak siang dari biasanya. Pukul setengah delapan pagi dan itu membuat Cagalli segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke dapur.

"Selama pagi, Cagalli-_sama_," sapa Manna, seorang asisten rumah tangga di rumah Cagalli, saat Cagalli memasuki ruang makan.

"Mama! 'met pagi!" Alex juga menyapanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Selamat pagi, Manna-_san_. Selamat pagi Alex," jawab Cagalli sambil melangkah mendekati Alex yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Di hadapan Alex sudah ada roti isi dan segelas susu. Sepertinya Manna sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa ia lakukan tiap pagi. "Terima kasih, Manna-_san_," ucapnya. Manna hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Athrun-_sama_ baru saja berangkat ke kantor. Sebelum berangkat Athrun-_sama_ berkata akan pulang larut karena ada rapat dengan dewan direksi nanti malam," ujar Manna sambil meletakkan sebuah kotak makan berisi bekal Alex di atas meja. Manna melirik Cagalli, mencoba melihat reaksi nyonyanya itu dan ternyata wajah Cagalli nampak datar, seolah sudah menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Manna padanya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Cagalli-_sama_?" tanya Manna hati-hati.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Cagalli setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

"Tidak mungkin anda baik-baik saja," ujar Manna. Yang membuat Cagalli langsung menoleh padanya. "Bukankah hari ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan anda, seharusnya anda merayakannya bersama Athrun-_sama,_" tambah Manna.

Cagalli tersenyum kecut. "Apa boleh buat, suamiku sedang sibuk. Dia punya banyak pekerjaan," sahut Cagalli sambil mengisi gelasnya dengan air putih lalu mereguk isinya untuk menghilangkan dahaganya sekaligus menenangkan dirinya.

"Jangan sampai pekerjaan membuat hari spesial kalian terlupakan, Cagalli-_sama_," kata Manna.

Cagalli terdiam. Nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu, tak berapa lama wajahnya berubah cerah dan sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya. Sebuah rencana sudah terangkai di kepalanya. Sebuah rencana yang bisa membuatnya mendapatkan waktu eksklusif bersama suaminya malam ini.

"Kau bisa menjaga Alex malam ini, Manna-_san_?" tanya Cagalli.

"Kapan pun anda membutuhkan, Cagalli-_sama,_" Manna menjawab.

"Kalau begitu tolong jaga Alex malam ini," ujar Cagalli.

…

Dengan pemikiran bahwa ia akan memberi kejutan pada Athrun jika muncul di kantor suaminya itu dengan membawakan makan malam untuknya, Cagalli menempuh perjalanan 45 lima menit dengan mobil untuk tiba di bangunan kantor Zala Industry yang terlihat sepi malam itu.

"Apa rapatnya sudah selesai?" gumam Cagalli saat memarkir mobilnya di pelataran parkir. Di dalam tempat parkir itu hanya terdapat tiga mobil, salah satunya ia kenali sebagai mobil suaminya. "Setidaknya dia masih disini," ujar Cagalli riang. Wanita itu lalu turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah menuju lobi.

"Selamat malam, nyonya Zala. Anda datang untuk menemui presdir?" sapa Leonard, satpam kantor Athrun. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Cagalli.

"Ya, aku datang membawakannya makan malam," jawab Cagalli sambil mengangkat sedikit tas kain di tangannya. "Kau sudah makan, Leo?"

"Beruntung sekali presdir punya istri seperti anda. Saya jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah. Dan saya sudah makan, baru saja selesai sebenarnya."

Cagalli tersenyum mendengar jawaban Leonard. "Kalau begitu kau harus segera mencari calon. Kau tahu kan wanita baik di dunia ini semakin sedikit."

"Anda benar. Apalagi yang cantik, baik dan perhatian seperti anda," canda Leonard.

"Kau terlalu memuji," ujar Cagalli.

"Saya tidak berlebihan, anda memang seperti itu," Leonard mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pria lebih muda itu memang suka menggoda Cagalli, jika Cagalli datang ke kantor Athrun. Tapi tidak di depan Athrun tentunya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Leo. Sekarang, apa suamiku masih ada di kantornya?"

"Presdir masih ada di kantornya dengan nona Hawke. Sebentar saya telepon beliau untuk memberitahukan kalau anda ada disini," jawab Leonard. Ia lalu mengangkat telepon.

Cagalli mengangguk dan menunggu. Rapat sepertinya memang sudah selesai tapi rupanya Athrun masih punya pekerjaan makanya ia dan asistennya masih berada di kantor.

"Tidak ada yang menjawab." Leonard terlihat sedikit bingung. "Mari, saya antar anda ke ruangan presdir. Beliau pasti senang anda datang," ucapnya kemudian. Leonard mengantarku bukan karena Cagalli tidak tahu dimana ruang kerja suaminya atau karena wanita itu takut berjalan sendiri di koridor yang sepi melainkan karena itu memang sudah kewajiban Leonard, untuk mengantarkan tamu ke tempat tujuannya.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai tiga. Leonard mendahului Cagalli melangkah menyeberangi ruangan dan membukakan sebuah pintu kaca. Cagalli melangkah masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali Cagalli datang ke tempat itu. Wallpaper ruangan itu berubah, yang dulunya bermotif garis dengan warna hijau lembut kini berubah menjadi perpaduan merah dan hitam dengan aksen bunga bakung. Dulu sofa tunggu yang berada di luar ruangan Athrun berwarna hijau lumut yang nyaman sekarang berganti menjadi sofa merah marun yang terlihat mahal dan elegan. Lantainya pun dilapisi karpet bulu tebal, yang menurut Cagalli kurang cocok berada di ruangan itu. Ditambah lampu-lampu redup yang menempel di dinding ruangan, membuat ruang tunggu itu lebih terlihat seperti ruangan klub malam dibanding ruang tunggu kantor. Mungkin nanti ia akan menyarankan Meyrin untuk mengganti wallpaper dan interior ruangan itu saat ia bertemu asisten Athrun itu. Yang membuat Cagalli bertanya-tanya dimana gadis itu berada sekarang?

"Sepertinya presdir ada di dalam," ujar Leonard. Ia menggendikkan kepala ke arah pintu kayu coklat berpelitur. Seberkas sinar yang terlihat dari celah yang terbuka membuat ia yakin jika masih ada orang di ruangan itu. Leonard bersiap-siap mengetuk pintu tapi Cagalli menahannya dan berbisik padanya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya, aku ingin memberi suamiku kejutan."

Leonard menyeringai dan berjalan kembali ke arah lift. Ia melambai pelan sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Cagalli menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan sebelum membuka pintu perlahan-lahan, mencoba sebisa mungkin tak mengganggu konsentrasi Athrun jika suaminya itu sedang bekerja. Namun apa yang Cagalli temukan membuatnya shock. Tas kain di tangannya terlepas, menyebabkan bunyi keras saat menyentuh lantai. Pasangan yang tengah bercumbu itu menoleh padanya, terlihat sama kagetnya dengan Cagalli.

"Cagalli…" suara Athrun tercekat.

Cagalli tak dapat bersuara. Pikirannya lumpuh seketika. Hanya satu hal yang ia inginkan saat itu, pergi. Menjauh dari semua itu. Dan ia pun berbalik, berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju lift. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Leonard, yang menanyakan apakah ada masalah saat melihat Cagalli berlari melewati lobi seperti orang yang dikejar setan. Cagalli langsung memacu mobilnya setelah berada dibalik kemudi. Melesatkannya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia baru menghentikan mobilnya setelah berada sangat jauh dari kantor Athrun. Ia terisak, menangis tanpa suara.

…

Beberapa jam kemudian saat kembali ke rumah Cagalli menemukan Athrun sudah menunggunya. Ia melengos begitu saja saat Athrun menghampirinya. Dan saat Athrun hendak menyentuhnya, Cagalli menepis tangan yang terulur padanya.

Athrun menarik tangannya. "Aku minta maaf…," ucapnya lirih.

Cagalli memejamkan matanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Athrun. "Semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku merasa nyaman dengan Meyrin, dia selalu menemaniku, membantuku bahkan di saat tersulitku. Dia menyemangatiku di saat aku hampir menyerah. Aku… sepertinya aku menyukainya," akunya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku juga ada di sisimu, aku juga selalu bersedia untuk membantumu, aku selalu mendukungmu dan aku adalah istrimu, Athrun," suara Cagalli pecah. Ia berusaha menahan airmatanya, ia tak ingin menangis. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan menangis di depan Athrun.

"Maaf…"

"Maafmu tak menyelesaikan masalah, Athrun." Cagalli menahan dirinya agar tak berteriak. Ia tak ingin Alex bangun dan menemukan orang tuanya bertengkar.

"Aku…"

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Cagalli. "Sejak kapan kau mengkhianatiku?" ia sebenarnya amat takut dengan jawaban Athrun, tapi ia harus tahu sejak kapan Athrun berpaling darinya. Ia harus tahu.

"Aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya. Mungkin beberapa bulan terakhir," jawab Athrun. Ia tahu jawabannya menyakiti Cagalli, meremukkan hatinya yang sudah retak. Namun ia harus jujur, ia tak bisa berbohong lagi. Cagalli tak pantas ia perlakukan seperti itu. Cagalli pantas untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Beberapa bulan dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

"Cag…"

Cagalli mengangkat tangan. Menyuruh Athrun diam dan mendengarkannya. "Selama ini kupikir kita baik-baik saja. Kupikir kau tak pulang karena sibuk bekerja, karena perusahaan sedang dalam masalah. Harusnya aku sadar, kau tetap seperti itu padahal keadaan perusahaan sudah membaik. Seharusnya aku sadar, kau tidak pulang bukan karena sibuk bekerja tapi karena kau memiliki hal lain untuk dilakukan. Karena kau memiliki orang lain, orang yang lebih berharga dibanding aku dan Alex."

"Tidak. Kalian tetap prioritasku," sanggah Athrun.

Cagalli memandang Athrun. Sepasang mata yang menatap Athrun itu tak terlihat marah, mata itu terlihat kecewa dan sedih. Setetes airmata mengalir turun dari sudut mata Cagalli. Mengkhianati kehendak sang pemilik yang tak ingin menitikkan airmata di depan Athrun.

"Cagalli, kumohon jangan menangis." Athrun mendekat. Namun Cagalli segera menjauh darinya.

"Besok aku dan Alex akan pergi," kata Cagalli.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak boleh pergi," larang Athrun.

"Aku tidak punya alasan tinggal bersamamu, Athrun. Kau sudah mengakui jika kau menyukai wanita lain. Katakan padaku, bagaimana aku bisa bersamamu padahal aku tahu kau tak lagi mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli," kata Athrun.

"Lalu kenapa kau berkhianat? Kau tidak akan berselingkuh jika kau mencintaiku, Athrun. Cinta itu kesetiaan. Kau tak setia berarti kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku."

Athrun terdiam. Ia tertunduk dalam.

"Maaf, Athrun. Ternyata aku tak cukup baik untukmu," ujar Cagalli seraya beranjak meninggalkan Athrun.

Selepas Cagalli pergi, Athrun terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Tak dihiraukannya ponselnya yang bergetar dan berbunyi nyaring berkali-kali. Panggilan dari Meyrin.

…

Keesokkan paginya saat Athrun bangun ia tak menemukan Cagalli. Istrinya itu menghilang bersama Alex, putra mereka. Selama seminggu Athrun mencarinya kemana-mana, ke semua tempat yang ia kira akan didatangi Cagalli. Ia mencari ke rumah mertuanya, ke rumah Kira dan ke rumah teman-teman Cagalli. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tak bisa menemukan Cagalli. Bukan hanya Athrun tapi Ullen, Via dan Kira pun tak bisa menemukan Cagalli. Cagalli hanya menelepon mereka mengatakan jika ia dan Alex baik-baik saja tapi tak memberitahu dimana ia berada.

Akhirnya setelah satu minggu tanpa kabar, Cagalli muncul dan mengajak Athrun bertemu di sebuah restoran. Itu restoran favorit mereka, tempat yang penuh kenangan karena di tempat itu Athrun melamar Cagalli.

Athrun sudah menempati meja yang biasanya mereka pesan jika makan di restoran itu saat Cagalli datang. Pria itu memakai kemeja biru malam, sewarna dengan rambutnya. Wajah Athrun terlihat lelah dan dihiasi lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Jika Cagalli melihat Athrun seperti sekarang satu minggu yang lalu ia pasti akan menyeret Athrun ke kasur dan menyuruh suaminya itu beristirahat. Tapi sekarang ia tak bisa melakukan hal itu, akan ada orang lain yang memerhatikan Athrun dan itu bukan dirinya.

"Kau terlihat berantakan," ujar Cagalli setelah ia duduk di depan Athrun.

Athrun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Dan kau terlihat sangat cantik." Itu bukan sindiran, itu pujian tulus yang ia berikat untuk Cagalli.

"Terima kasih," ucap Cagalli. Tepat saat itu seorang pramusaji datang membawa buku menu dan menunggu mereka memesan.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Athrun.

Cagalli menggeleng pelan. "Segelas teh hijau cukup untukku."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu teh hijau untuknya dan kopi hitam untukku," Athrun berkata pada pramusaji yang dengan cekatan mencatat pesanan mereka lalu undur diri.

"Bagaimana Alex?" Athrun kembali membuka percakapan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, malah sangat senang karena seminggu ini aku mengajaknya pergi ke banyak tempat," jawab Cagalli. "Maaf, aku tidak membawanya sekarang. Aku ingin kita bicara dahulu sebelum kalian bertemu."

"Tidak apa. Jadi, kalian pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Ya."

Jeda panjang tercipta diantara mereka. Sepertinya keduanya sama-sama menunda pembicaraan yang seharusnya segera mereka selesaikan.

Cagalli menarik napas dalam sebelum berkata, "Aku ingin bercerai." Athrun menatap Cagalli dengan mulut terbuka. "Dan aku ingin Alex ikut denganku," tambah Cagalli. Karena Athrun masih bergulat dengan keterkejutannya Cagalli kembali menambahkan. "Aku tidak akan menuntut pembagian harta, cukup berikan hak asuh Alex padaku. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melarangmu bertemu Alex, kau boleh datang menemuinya kapan saja kau mau."

"Tidak," Athrun buka suara.

"Aku akan menjaga Alex dengan baik, aku bisa membesarkannya. Lagipula kau juga tak lepas tangan begitu saja, kau juga akan ikut menjaganya-"

"Aku tahu kau bisa menjaganya, Cagalli. Kau ibu yang hebat, tapi jawabanku tetap tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menempuh jalur hukum untuk mendapatkan hak asuh Alex dan aku yakin akan mendapatkannya," sahut Cagalli dingin.

"Yang ku maksud bukan itu," ralat Athrun.

"Lalu apa?" Cagalli bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin kita bercerai." Kita giliran Cagalli yang ternganga karena terkejut. "Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah, Cagalli."

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku ingin kita mencoba memperbaiki hubungan kita."

"Dalam mimpimu, Zala," sahut Cagalli ketus.

"Kau juga masih seorang Zala, Cagalli. Dan ku harap itu tidak berubah sampai kapan pun."

Mereka kembali diam tapi kali ini karena pramusaji yang datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Apa maumu, Athrun? Apa kau ingin menyiksaku?" berondong Cagalli setelah pramusaji itu pergi. "Kita hanya akan saling menyakiti jika tetap mempertahankan rumah tangga kita, setidaknya aku yang tersakiti."

Wajah Athrun pias. Kalimat terakhir Cagalli terasa meninju perutnya. "Maaf," ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kau ingin mempertahankan rumah tangga kita karena rasa bersalah, Athrun. Kau merasa berdosa padaku dan Alex, itu sebabnya kau tidak ingin bercerai."

"Tidak. Kau salah."

"Cinta itu sudah hilang darimu, aku tahu itu. Jadi, lepaskan aku. Kau akan lebih bahagia tanpaku," ujar Cagalli.

"Tidak. Aku tak bisa," kata Athrun. "Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku," pintanya. "Semua ini kesalahanku, aku bermain api dan akhirnya aku sendiri yang terbakar. Kau boleh marah padaku, kau boleh menghukumku tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Maaf, Athrun. Aku tak bisa bersamamu, kita tak bisa kembali seperti dulu."

"Cagalli, aku mencintaimu," kata Athrun.

Cagalli tersenyum. Ada kepedihan dibalik senyuman itu. Diraihnya jemari Athrun yang berada di atas meja dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jika memang kau masih mencintaiku, tolong lepaskan aku. Kumohon," pintanya.

Athrun menggeleng pelan.

"_Please_…," pinta Cagalli.

"Kuharap kau akan berubah pikiran," ujar Athrun.

"Untuk yang ini sepertinya tidak akan," sahut Cagalli.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Athrun bertanya.

Cagalli menggeleng. "Aku masih mencintaimu." Kata-kata Cagalli menumbuhkan harapan di diri Athrun, harapan yang langsung Cagalli siram hingga padam dengan kata-katanya berikutnya. "Tapi aku tak bisa bersamamu." Perlahan Cagalli melepaskan jemari Athrun dan Athrun langsung merasa kosong, seolah seluruh kehidupannya telah pergi bersamaan kepergian Cagalli.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Athrun, dan selamat tinggal."

…

_**fin**_

…

Banjarmasin, 26 Januari 2014.

.

Ann *-*

…


End file.
